


"The Fruit of the Tree of your own Wickedness" Cover fanart

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Will finds himself in Florence a year after "that night" on the trail of Hannibal. Still recovering from the psychological and emotional fall out, he seeks another, yes, psychiatrist to keep him stable. Unknown to Will, Hannibal and Bedelia have settled in Florence, too. Unknown to Hannibal, Will is in Florence with his new psychiatrist. Doctor Daniel Clayton has some empathic gifts of his own and it will be his misfortune that he bears a striking resemblance to Will. Each of them has an agenda and while Daniel and Will engage in therapy one chance encounter places them in a deadly game between Hannibal and Bedelia. But sometimes things are not always as they appear.PS: I love this story so much I want to cry





	"The Fruit of the Tree of your own Wickedness" Cover fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilsHerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsHerb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fruit of the Tree of your own Wickedness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098737) by [DevilsHerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsHerb/pseuds/DevilsHerb). 




End file.
